


Ninja's Competition

by once3333



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once3333/pseuds/once3333
Summary: When Zed and Shen get into a challenge to capture each other, they just might get in a little over their heads.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Ninja's Competition

He was invisible. Not literally, at the moment at least, but to his prey he might as well have been. Despite his snow-white pelt, the mighty hunter had long since learned to blend into his surroundings. And with the mighty draconic skalarr finally in his sight, his next trophy was nearly assured. 

A dazzling ruby red creature, long like a snake and faster than almost anything in the air. The only way he'd get one was either in a trap or taking it by surprise. Traps had proven ineffective so far, but that didn't matter now. He crept closer and closer as the skalarr munched down on some small creature. Silent and with the wind hiding his scent, he wouldn't be detected. One step, two…

"THIS ENDS HERE!" The boisterous declaration was clear to hear. 

Rengar pounced at his target, the creature barely slipping through his fingers as it burst into the air. He let out a low growl as he stalked his way over to the source of the yell, remaining hidden as always.

"You still haven't learned. I'll always be one step ahead of you." The first to come into view was the familiar armor of Zed. He was dressed head to toe in his plate armor, per usual. Not the most usual attire for a ninja, but he was more of a mercenary these days. His blade was locked against that of another familiar face.

Opposite him, Shen appeared the far more traditional ninja, dressed from head to toe in navy fabrics. Of course, he was currently being far louder than any ninja should be. "Really? Are you forgetting how our last fight ended?"

The mask may have hidden Zed's expression, but the sudden force he applied to try and break the lock was enough to show that the words had gotten to him. He vanished, reappearing a few steps away from where his shadow had been. "Fine, you think you have outpaced me? Then how about a real challenge?"

"And what did you have in mind?" Shen sheathed his blade, the battle ending for the moment. The days of their fights had technically long since passed, their factions having come to an uneasy truce in the aftermath of the war. And yet, the two were drawn together again and again, as though by fate. Or perhaps, something else.

"Simple. A true battle of wits. This forest will be our arena, and the one to capture the loser shall declare the terms of his punishment." 

"...Fine." Shen had only taken a moment’s thought before accepting. Perhaps he could finally pull Zed from the shadows, even after all this. If he could just get him down over his knee, he could break that stubborn prick.

With the pact accepted, Zed vanished into the dark of the woods. Shen took a moment before vanishing as well, already planning traps to capture the opponent. 

\---

By the time an hour had passed, Shen had already littered the forest with makeshift traps. Both of them had nothing but what they carried, which limited what he could do. And yet, he couldn’t help but feel he had the advantage here. This particular forest provided him a way to neutralize Zed's shadows, removing his greatest advantage. Tracking it down was why he’d been here in the first place, and it seemed his rival had yet to catch on. 

Of course, a dab of the ground-up flower petals had been applied to each of his traps so far tonight, allowing him to take Zed down quickly if he attempted to brute force his way past. Not that he expected it to be quite that easy, Zed's perchance for stealth hadn't faded.

So with his traps set Shen was patrolling the forest, searching for any sign of Zed or his opponent's traps. He'd already disabled two of them when he heard something. It was faint but unmistakable, the sound of metal on metal. Zed must have been preparing another trap. Silently he hopped from tree to tree, attempting to reach Zed unseen. 

One branch and then another, Shen's movements only stopped as he spied Zed approaching him as well. Though even with the mask, it was clear Zed was surprised about something. The two met, blades clashing even as the two fell to the ground. 

Shen spied no less than three traps in the immediate vicinity, clearly as part of Zed’s plan to lure him in. But as the two danced around each other, a net came flying out of nowhere. Not only had it taken him by surprise, but Zed seemed no more prepared than he had been. 

And the net was covered in a green substance with a familiar smell. Exactly what he’d been collecting to deal with Zed. “What did you-” Electric charges from the ropes stunned both men, leaving them in an unconscious pile on the ground.

\---

Shen slowly came to, his instincts kicking in. The bindings that now kept him He attempted to reach for one of his hidden blades But even though his finger could reach where his back pocket should’ve been, there was nothing there. Not just no blade, but no pocket, and no glove still on his hand. What had Zed done this time?

He opened his eyes, the flickering light of a nearby fire providing the only light in the dark cave he found himself in. And the one thing he had a good view of was Zed. His former friend had not a scrap of clothing on, save his fundoshi and his mask. He was bound and tied to metal rods that forced his limbs apart. The rod between his arms was tied to a hook in the ceiling, while the other was tied to the floor, leaving him completely immobile. The situation was delicious, with Zed’s muscular body on full display for the world to see. He’d probably have looked it over more, if not for one thing. Judging by the cold chill that permeated the cave and the ropes that bound his own wrists and ankles, Shen was in no better of a situation. “What madness have you brought upon us now?” he asked, glaring as best he could at his rival. 

Zed’s gaze only “I’m sure this is your fault, I’ve no quarrel with that hunter.” 

“What hunt-” Shen cut himself off as furry arms wrapped around him, reaching to his chin. He was forced to crane his head up as far as he could go, seeing the one-eyed bestial face of the most famous Vastayan hunter. “Rengar,” he growled before the hunter’s grip tightened, keeping him from speaking. He struggled as he attempted to at least manage to do something to his captor. But he was barely able to even move as well as strung up as he was, only succeeding in managing to barely shake his hips. 

“You two have been making a mess of this entire forest.” Rengar spat out. His voice was deep and rough, striking a note of command right off the bat. “This is my hunting ground. And neither of you have the warrior’s heart to be messing with it.”

“He might not, but I’m more of a warrior than you’ll ever be.” Zed shot back. “Let me down from here and I’ll show you just what this warrior can do.” 

“Being dangerous when unrestrained simply makes you a beast.” Rengar’s fingers slid around Shen’s chin, finally letting go. 

“And so what, you want us out of your woods?” Shen cut in, just wanting to get to the heart of why they were here. If this whole thing was to scare them, he’d have to try far harder than that. 

“Yes.” Rengar walked around so both men could see him, his fangs shining as his grin grew. “But first, whoever catches you is entitled to punish you in whatever way they see fit.”

“Never! That agreement wasn’t for you!” Zed stormed, his temper immediately getting the best of him. Given that his neck seemed to have reddened, it was clear he was bright red beneath the mask. 

“Calm yourself Zed.” 

“Shut it, Shen.”

Shen bit his lip in frustration. Zed was just going to dig the both of them deeper in the hole here. “Fine, unlike Zed I can handle whatever ‘punishment’ you have in mind if it’ll get me away from him quicker.”

“Please, I’ve managed through far worse than you could imagine going through the path of shadows.”

Rengar just turned around, his long braids now hiding any hope of catching a glimpse of his expression. “A challenge then. Whoever lasts the longest shall go free, and take the other as his captive.”

Zed and Shen both fell silent for once, glaring at each other. It was a question of who would speak first now. “You’ll be mine Zed.” Shen finally said, breaking the silence between them.

“As if. You’ll be broken twice.” Zed growled back.

“Good.” Rengar turned back, walking around Shen again. “And since you volunteered first, we’ll begin with you.” His hands wrapped around Shen again, starting on his pecs. Slowly he brought them down, touching his biceps, his stomach, his tightly wrapped package. 

“Is this what you call punishment?” Shen asked, a small crack in his usual icy calm temperament that Zed couldn’t help but pick up on. The other ninja quietly snickered, allowing himself to enjoy the moment. 

“No,” Rengar said, now having moved down to Shen’s legs. “This is examining fresh meat before I begin tenderizing it.” He slowly moved back up again, ending with both hands on Shen’s exposed ass cheeks. “I think this will do…” he muttered, much to Shen’s confusion.

“What will do?” Shen asked. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what was going through Rengar’s head. At least, not until the catlike warrior began to take action.

With his arm suddenly brought high in the air, he brought it down hard upon the ninja’s exposed ass. “Hey!” Shen felt the blood rushing to his own face as he realized just what Rengar had in mind. It wasn’t like he’d never been spanked, his father hadn’t retired that method of punishment for either him or Zed. Even long after they were adults, he’d made it clear that the ways of the order were to be followed. But after everything that had happened, being punished like this in front of Zed once more was unbelievable.

“So much for that famed emotionless demeanor. Seems like the man of ice really can feel… a spanking at least.” Zed taunted from across the way, heedless of attracting Rengar’s attention. Though, it seemed the hunter was far more interested in continuing to tan Shen’s hide to pay him much mind.

Shen just took a breath, forcing everything he was currently feeling down like always. He was going to win this. “Just wait for your turn. You always squirmed like a worm to try and get away.” He forced himself to ceded squirming, just silently and blankly taking the punishment. 

Rengar’s grin dropped slightly as Shen ceased his attempts to escape. How boring. Well, his warm-up was almost complete anyways. On the twentieth slap he stopped. 

“What, that’s it?” Zed complained, glaring over at the hunter. “You think that counts as punishment?”

“No, that’s a warmup.” Rengar growled, “And now it’s your turn.” 

Zed just snorted as he felt himself start to get felt up by Rengar. “Sure, whatever you say.”

The ninja had grit his teeth, waiting for the slaps to begin. Clearly, he didn’t have much to worry about with how little fuss Shen had put up. And he wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of putting up a fuss. 

At least that had been the plan. But the moment that he felt Rengar’s wide palm strike his butt he found himself attempting to wiggle out of the way. How in the world had Shen remained so stoic? Zed tried to brace himself, but he found himself shifting less and right as best he could to reduce the impact. It seemed to be working until he felt his fundoshi get yanked up hard. His legs were drawn taut as the cloth wedged even deeper into his crack. Now there was no avoiding the powerful blows. Each one filled in the color of the cheeks more and more, as the assassin's rear end changed from a peach to a pair of rosy apples.

Rengar stopped again after twenty, looking rather pleased as he walked out between the two. “Now, I assume neither of you is willing to give up yet?” The silence that followed was all the answer the hunter required. “Gooood…” he purred, walking out of sight of both of them.

Zed turned his attention back to Shen, looking him over once more. There was only one new thing to take under note and he wasn’t about to let that pass. “Don’t tell me you’re enjoying this,” Zed growled.

“Of course. It’s worth it to see you dealt with finally.” Shen replied in an icy calm voice. “I would put up with worse than this for you to get what’s coming to me.”

“Me? This was all your fault!” Zed shot back angrily. Shen’s utter refusal to admit his own faults was always a trigger for him. “Besides, that’s not what I meant. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.” His helmet tilted down as he pointedly stared at the tent forming in Shen’s fundoshi. 

“I-” Shen was taken aback as he realized just how noticeable his own thoughts had become. As much as he wanted to take Zed over his lap and deal with him, he needed to actually shut that out for now. His hand clenched into a fist as he attempted to force himself to calm down. Zed himself seemed more packed down there than before, but it was hard to say if he’d really run into the same issue. 

“You know, none of this would have happened if you actually had emotions most of the time. I never would have needed the box if you’d come with me as I asked!” Zed followed up, a fire having ignited in his voice.

“You think I wanted to stay?" For a moment Shen's voice had the same passion in it as Zed's, but it just as quickly vanished. “I had no choice.” 

“You had every choice,” Zed replied. His own fists clenched now, furious at Shen’s refusal.

“And if I had, my father would have-"

"Don't you two ever shut up?" Rengar's growl cut in, reminding the two just where they were. "How many times have you had this same argument?"

"At least a couple dozen times," Zed replied glibly. 

"Then I have a solution," Rengar said, walking purposefully over to Shen. In one swift motion, he yanked Shen's fundoshi down around his knees. 

“H-hey!” Shen felt a panic well up within him as he was unexpectedly rendered fully nude. The cat wasted no time in undoing the garment, walking over to Zed next.

Despite knowing he’d be next, Zed couldn’t help but snort at Shen’s distress. At least now that he knew it was coming he could handle it with more dignity than that- 

Zed found himself attempting to howl with surprise as his helmet was ripped off and Shen’s loincloth was tied tight across his open mouth to gag him. But at least it turned out he was correct, he didn’t manage to say a single word as his own fundoshi was removed. 

Shen had recovered from his shock, just staring at Rengar stoically as he returned to him. No amount of arguing was going to stop him. Though, while he’d never admit it, there was a niggling sensation in the back of his brain that told him he’d enjoy what was about to happen. 

At least, that was what he'd expected. Instead, he found himself yelping as he felt the sting of being hit five times at once. What was it that had struck him? The pain was far beyond what Rengar had dished out before, and he'd been no slouch with his strikes. 

"What was that!?" He asked, practically demanded in fact. But the smirk on Zed’s face was all he got as a response before the next strike came down. 

“You’ve got a ways to go,” Rengar growled into his ear. “I am going to break you.”

Shen’s breath hitched at Rengar’s words. As dangerous as they were, there was something almost seductive masked in his gravelly voice. His body tensed as he started to realize just how serious the situation was. He’d been so focused on outlasting Zed that he’d failed to worry about just how far this hunter might go.

A turn of his head finally caught him a glimpse of the multi-tailed leather whip that Rengar held in his hands. But before he could even process what it was it had already come down on his rear end again, the ninja having had to clench his jaws shut to avoid screaming. His ass was truly on fire now, each strap leaving red lines where it had landed. 

And the blows kept landing. Despite Shen’s resolute silence, several tears had started to fall down from his eyes as he tried to keep himself contained. And down below, another bodily fluid had just barely started to leak out as well, just furthering how embarrassing this all was. This wasn’t even a proper lashing, but the kind usually reserved for unruly teenagers. 

When the blows stopped, Shen gasped for breath, his head just falling limp as he tried to recover himself. But before he could clear his head, his mask was soon off as well while his jaws pried open as the makeshift gag was stuffed in. The fact that it was Zed’s dirty loincloth didn’t help either of his problems, but Shen’s focus ended up more on the fact that he was getting a break. 

“You’re sick, you know that?” Zed’s voice cut through Shen’s panicked thoughts as he saw Rengar had ungagged the man across from him. He didn’t know which of them he was referring to, and he didn’t really care at the moment. 

Zed’s glare, however, was directed straight at Rengar. Though, every time he shot out venomous words it was as though the cat’s grin grew. If it wasn’t for the fangs, it would have seemed almost Cheshire like. 

Rengar squeezed Zed’s bare behind, watching as he squirmed at the touch. With these two working to outdo each other, he was almost certain to have a long night. The five tailed whips swung down, causing his prisoner to resort to obscenities. All in all, this was just the way he wanted it. After all, he had plenty of other supplies that he wanted a chance to use, and these two just might give him the shot to use all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably follow this up later, so comment on who you'd want to outlast the other.
> 
> I have a raffle ending on midnight EST 4/26/2020 for a free drabble for those who are interested. https://twitter.com/once33332/status/1253868593982443521


End file.
